


The Fast and the Furious: Jabberwock Drift

by engolras



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Gen, Road Trips, and most of the rest of the class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engolras/pseuds/engolras
Summary: Everyone conveniently forgets that Sonia is a thrill seeker at heart until she’s in the passenger seat and is Akane’s only source of impulse control, and by then it’s too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> that title was the first thing to come to mind and every subsequent thought for a title was too serious so...
> 
> anyway, here's a super indulgent road trip au i started writing back in august but never published. just so there isn't any confusion, byakuya refers to imposter. also i've decided that "why the fuck?" is just A Thing the entire class says.

Everyone conveniently forgets that Sonia is a thrill seeker at heart until she’s in the passenger seat and is Akane’s only source of impulse control, and by then it’s too late.

The class split themselves up into two vans, and by the two day mark the road trip has gone off without a hitch.  Mahiru and Byakuya are still trying to convince the others to figure out a destination, but no progress has been made yet.  They had at least managed to agree that, until they figured out where they were going, they should keep driving at night so as not to waste any motel money that they’ll need later.

At around two in the morning, Hajime and Chiaki hand over their driving and navigating roles to Akane and Sonia respectively.  The two girls let the others take their place in the middle row of seats alongside a sleeping Mikan.  Fuyuhiko and Peko are both asleep in the very back, and Nagito is somewhere in the vehicle - most likely on the floor in the back, or on his way there at least.  The other car stops in the same area, and Sonia sees Gundam and Mahiru trade places with Teruteru and Kazuichi, the former driver-navigator duo of the other vehicle.  The switch happens fairly quickly, and soon both cars are on the road again.

Ten minutes into Akane and Sonia’s shift, once Hajime and Chiaki are both knocked out behind them, Akane turns to Sonia with a mischievous look in her eyes.

“There’s no one else on this road,” Akane says.

“Yes,” Sonia says.

“This car can go really fast.”

“Yes.”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Akane grins.

“Yes,” Sonia says with a matching grin.

Akane looks at the road with fierce determination in her eyes.  “Buckle the fuck up, princess.  We’re shifting into maximum overdrive.”

“Fuck yeah,” Sonia says, doing absolutely nothing to tighten her seatbelt.

Akane rolls down the two front windows, and Sonia is practically bouncing in the passenger seat.

“Mahiru’s gonna kill us,” Akane says, sounding much more joyful than her words would suggest.

“I know!” Sonia exclaims.  “Let’s go!”

Akane slams her foot on the gas pedal and the car shoots forward.  Sonia struggles to keep her eyes open against the force of the wind coming in through the window.  She and Akane are both laughing, momentarily forgetting that there are other people in the car.  The other passengers are slowly waking up, except for Chiaki who won’t wake up for some time.  

Peko jerks awake as the car soars over a bump and her phone vibrates in her pocket.  She accidentally nudges Fuyuhiko awake in the process of pulling out her phone - since he was resting his head on her shoulder - and he mutters curses under his breath as he tries to avoid waking up.  Peko watches as multiple texts from Mahiru appear, demanding to know what’s going on in Peko’s car.  

Nagito, having hit his head on the back of the middle seat from where he’d been sleeping on the floor, is fully awake now.  He pokes his head up over the middle bench and shakes his head at the sight of Akane and Sonia, now both laughing uproariously, in the front seat.

Mikan wakes up next and immediately grabs hold of Hajime’s arm when she realizes what’s going on.  She tries shaking him awake, but Hajime, like Fuyuhiko, curls in on himself to avoid being forced into consciousness.  Mikan looks around and notices Peko’s fingers flying across her phone and Nagito sitting up, watching the proceedings.  She sends a pleading look to the latter, and he responds with a questioning one.  

“Hajime,” she mouths, nodding towards the still sleeping man in question.

Nagito nods in understanding.  He pushes himself up so he can lean over the seat, sticks his finger in his mouth, pulls it out, and sticks it in Hajime’s ear.  Mikan winces as Hajime jerks awake and looks around frantically for the culprit.  

Hajime immediately rules out Akane and Sonia - who are probably the reason he was awoken considering how fast the car is going - as well as Mikan - who has expressed her distaste for such an action multiple times before.  Fuyuhiko and Chiaki are still asleep, and Peko is the last person Hajime would ever suspect.  Hajime turns fully around and comes face to face with a grinning Nagito.

“Why the fuck?” Hajime asks.

Nagito opens his mouth to answer, but Mikan, somehow even more anxious than before, speaks before he can.

“C-can you get those two to slow down, please?” Mikan asks.  “They probably won’t listen to me...”

Hajime nods, and pushes himself forward so his head is between Akane and Sonia’s.

“What are you two doing?” he asks.

“Having the time of our lives!” Akane exclaims.

Sonia doesn’t respond with words, but laughs even louder than before.

“You should probably slow down a bit,” Hajime says.

“Yeah, but later man,” Akane replies.  “We’ve got another little while before we really need to slow down.”

“Live a little, Hajime!” Sonia says.

Hajime sighs in disappointment, and moves back to his seat.  He turns to Mikan, who started biting her nails while he wasn’t looking, and sighs again.

“I can’t convince them by myself,” Hajime tells her.

Mikan makes a whining noise.  Hajime turns to Nagito.

“You try,” he says.

Nagito raises an eyebrow, and Hajime immediately regrets asking him.  He puts his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice towards the front.

“Hey!  Akane!” he calls out.

“Yeah?” she yells back.

“You having fun?”

“What do you think?”

Nagito nods.  “Okay!  Keep doing what you’re doing then!”

“I can’t fucking believe you,” Hajime mutters.

“Mahiru wants you two to know that you’re getting a lecture from her and Byakuya at the very least,” Peko calls out, still typing on her phone.

“Worth it!” Sonia calls back, still giggling.

“What’s going on?” Fuyuhiko mutters, eyes half open.

“Akane and Sonia are being thrill seekers up in the front,” Hajime says.  “Some of us,” he pauses to glare at Nagito, “are trying to convince them to slow down, but nothing’s working so far.”

“Wait, how fast are we going?” Fuyuhiko asks, much more awake now.

“Hold on.  Hey!” Nagito calls out.  “How fast are we going?”

“So fast,” Sonia replies.

“You don’t even want to know,” Akane says.

“Why the fuck?” Fuyuhiko sits up and moves next to Nagito so his voice carries further.  “Do you know how fucking illegal this shit is?  It’s also extremely dangerous.  Not to mention -”

“Save your breath, Fuyuhiko,” Akane replies.  “You can lecture us along with Mahiru and Byakuya later!”

“Can you guys please just slow down?” Mikan yells.

“Oh shit, Mikan!”

Akane immediately slows the car, and pulls it over to the side of the road.  Once the car is parked, Akane and Sonia turn around to look at Mikan.

“Are you okay?” Sonia asks.  “We’re so sorry if we made you panic!”

“Yeah,” Akane says.  “We totally forgot you were in here.”

Mikan, amazed that her word was the deciding factor for once, can’t form words right away.  

After a few minutes, she mutters, “It’s okay.  I’m fine now.”

“Mahiru requests that the car stay stopped so she and Gundam can catch up,” Peko announces.

“May I begin my scolding early?” Fuyuhiko asks.

Peko holds up a finger and texts Mahiru again.  A few seconds later she looks up.

“Mahiru wants you to hold off until she gets here,” Peko says.  “She has a rant planned out, and she needs your segment in a certain place.”

Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes.  “Why is she like this?”

“Hey, guys,” Chiaki says through a yawn.  “Why are we stopped?”

Sonia and Akane turn back around to face the front while Hajime starts to explain everything to the newly awake Chiaki.  They look at each other and start grinning again.

“I don’t know about you, but I’d do that again,” Akane says.

Sonia nods.  “Definitely.”

“Don’t think I don’t hear you up there!” Fuyuhiko exclaims.  “Neither of you are allowed in the front seat ever again!”

“You have no power over us,” Akane replies.

“Mikan does, apparently,” Fuyuhiko says.  “And she agrees with me.  Don’t you, Mikan?”

“Um, as long as they don’t go super fast again, I think it’s fine if they want to be in the front,” Mikan mutters.

Fuyuhiko hits his head against the back of the seat in front of him.  Nagito places a hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him, but Fuyuhiko quickly smacks his hand off and mutters “Don’t fucking touch me”.

Akane sees headlights approaching in the rearview mirror.  “Here come the rest of the fun police.”  She turns to face the rest of the car’s occupants.  “You’re not a fun police though, Mikan.”

Sonia vehemently shakes her head.  “No!  We were the ones policing your fun!”

Mikan, who’d really just like to go back to sleep, is unsure of what to say, so she settles for one of her default responses.  “Um, ok…”

“I’m not a fun police, right?” Nagito asks.

“No,” Peko replies.  “You’re an enabler.”

Nagito nods.  “I can live with that.”

The second van pulls to a stop behind them, and Akane turns to Sonia mournfully.

“They’ll probably separate the two of us.”

Sonia claps her hands together as if she’s discovered the solution to such a problem.

“Lock the doors and duck!  They can’t separate us if they can’t get to us!”

“No, please do not,” Fuyuhiko says, despite the fact that he can clearly hear the sound of the car doors locking.

“When will this night end?” Hajime asks.

Someone knocks on the driver’s window and Mikan jumps.  Mahiru’s muffled inquiries as to where Akane and Sonia are quickly follow, and the two in question giggle from their new, cramped spots on the floor.

Hajime leans over the front seat and unlocks the doors before Akane can stop him, and Mahiru immediately tugs the door open.

“I would ask ‘what were you two thinking’, but I know that you weren’t thinking at all,” Mahiru says.

“We so were thinking,” Akane insists, somehow managing to gracefully untwist out of her awkward position on the floor.  “We were thinking about how fun it would be.”

Mahiru rolls her eyes so hard Akane thinks they might fall out.

The promised lecture follows with Fuyuhiko interrupting Mahiru constantly and Byakuya joining about halfway through.  Akane will readily admit that she only listened to about a quarter of what they were all saying, while Sonia seems to take everything they say to heart.  Akane knows if she and Sonia were ever presented with the opportunity to do it again that Sonia would still agree, just not before acknowledging it would cause others some displeasure.

Mahiru takes Akane with her back to the other vehicle, and Byakuya takes Akane’s place in the driver’s seat.  Sonia’s parting words to Akane are Gundam level dramatic, and Nagito would have applauded the performance if Peko didn’t grab his hands stop him from doing so.

Mikan yawns as the vehicle starts moving again, at a much more acceptable pace now that Byakuya is driving.  She settles back into the seat and rests her head on her own shoulder.  She’s almost fully asleep when she feels someone move her slightly to put her head on Hajime’s shoulder instead.  Mikan hopes Hajime won’t mind because she’s far too tired to move.  The last thing she remembers hearing is Chiaki mumbling about how disappointed she was that she slept through real life Grand Theft Auto.


End file.
